Faith in a Dream
by Demon Eyes
Summary: A different look at the beginning of the game...


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and related characters, ect. are not mine. Nay, they are the sole property of Square Soft, Inc. Doesn't life suck sometimes?  
  
Hehe...this is my very strange, very odd, very weird story. Just makes you want to read it, huh? Well, I think and my friends do as well that it's pretty good. So I hope you like it. =) And I was also thinking of doing one from Squall's semi-POV. Review and tell me whatcha think.  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
~~*Faith In A Dream*~~  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
It was a warm spring day. Marshmellow clouds hung high in the sky, and the sweet fragrance of flowers floated on the wind. Rinoa Heartilly, princess of the Timber Owls, wandered quietly through a clearing in the forests around Timber. She was enjopying the spring day, only a few weeks since she turned seventeen.  
  
A strong wind blew past her and she laughed to herself as dozens of pink rose petals flew into the air. One softly landed in her hand, and she tightened her hand around it.  
  
"Fithos..." Rinoa heard a whisper behind her, and turned.  
  
No one was there. Just the faint sounds of ocean waves crashing on the beach. She shrugged it off as hearing things.  
  
"Lusec..." She turned around again and still saw no one. Rinoa started to panic.  
  
"Wecos..." She scanned the shadows of the trees that circled the meadow and saw no one.  
  
"Vinosec..." The ocean sounding in her ears abruptly stopped. A wind began, heading straight at her, her hair blowing back in the wind. She had the sensation of flying, traveling speedily over the land.  
  
Suddenly, Rinoa remembered the flower petal in her hand and opened it. She gasped, for the petal wasn't there anymore...instead a single, perfect white feather. The wind blowing past her lifted the feather up with it, and she turned to watch it fly away.  
  
Gasping, she fell to her knees, a hand resting on her forehead. The sounds of an intense battle flowed through her and blocked all other thoughts and feelings.  
  
An array of emotions and feelings swept over her; fear and anger, hope and love, the soft sensation of feathers falling around her. A hand slipped to the chain around her neck and she felt her ring there. Some how, it she felt something was missing. She had always worn the single silver ring, but now it didn't feel complete.  
  
Rinoa cried out from pain, and the hand from her forehead quickly shot to cover the upper part of her nose; nothing was there. Briefly, she wondered if a member of the battle she distantly heard had been killed, but then the same pain struck a second time, and new they were still alive. It was all she could do to stop herself from fainting.  
  
The sounds of the battle dimmed and she head a soft melody of music...  
  
"Fithos...Lusec...Wecos...Vinosec..."  
  
The emotions ran past her again, all the fear, the hope, the intense pain of the battle, but most of all, love. Love for some special person. It warmed her inside and nearly brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Then Rinoa was falling. Falling foward through space and time, knowing she would land, hard. Just as she braced herself for the impact, she felt two warm and strong arms wrap her in a protective and comforting hug and she was happy and never wanted to leave.  
  
Abruptly the vision...or whatever it was...ended, and she found herself laying in the grass of the meadow, her hand wrapped around the ring dangling on her necklace.  
  
She pushed herself up slightly and wondered what had happened. It had all seemed so real, especially the battle...as if it where happening presently. The rest had seemed more distant. The future; the thought popped into her head nad quickly was forgotten.  
  
Rinoa looked and felt so confused when she reached out her other hand and picked up the white feather, once the flower petal. Now, one side was white, the other black and a faint impression of a ring was seen when held up to the sun.  
  
*~~*~~*  
The End  
*~~*~~*  



End file.
